A Slip of the Tongue
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: The fifth year has just passed and Harry's back at school six weeks before the need be. Wait, what? Back at school...That's right, get ready for the extra courses Dumbledore is providing throughout the summer. [SLASH] [On Hiatus, to be rewritten]
1. Hogwarts: Open for the Summer?

**Summary: **Dumbledore organizes extra courses over the summer break so that his students can better protect themselves from the on coming war. Six weeks before his sixth year starts, Harry's back at school and angry because he's sharing dorms with...Draco? A fic full of laughs, angsty glory, _love_ and maybe a few morals here and there...:shrugs:

**Main Pairings:** HarryxDraco, SiriusxRemus, FredxHermonie & BlaisexRon

**Side Pairings: **SnapexHarry (one sided), PansyxSeamus, Ginnyxwhoeveryoutellmetopairherupwithfromtheremainingcharacters

**Warnings:** SLASH! That should have been evident, gore, immense violence, torture and extreme stupidity. And some life scarring thoughts/mental images.

**Author's Note:** Zokay, my darling readers. I'm about to rant here and I know no one wants to read the Author rant because c'mon all we do when we find a good fic is go ahead and read the fic, screw the author as long as she or he keeps writing. Am I or am I right? Zanywho, I'm about to rant anyway, and the rant will explain some of the story and such. Alright.

::Begin Rant:: For the last week...I think, I have spent my life going throug exams, and instead of studying like some crazy smart girl I slacked off and read Harry Potter fanfic, of course it was DM/HP slash, what kind of a STUPID question is that?! Yes, so I slacked off and now I have some uncontrolable urge to write my own DM/HP slash. Like that wasn't going to happen...:shakes her head: So, here it is, my first Harry Potter slash fic and you know I'm quite proud of it because I've got an AWESOME story line set for it. For one thing, there are a HELL of a lot of pairings just because I like to pair people off. IT'S FUN! Yeah but the main focus is of course, Draco and Harry, with a little Snape jealousy. xDD Yes, so I'm sure you'll get the jist of the story once you've read this chapter. It's set after the Order of the Phoneix BUT, Sirius didn't die because I love him TOO much to kill him off and Snape isn't some Death-Eater bastard, he's just a bastard, who I love very much so. That's all I think you need to know to make sense of the story. Oh yeah, the pairings, tell me who you want with Ginny, 'cause I have no idea, and George needs someone, the poor dear. ::End Rant:: 

**Disclaimer:** I'm quite sure it's safe to say that when JK Rowling goes through these crazy fangirl fics she thinks to herself what her creations did, to be treated so by crazy hormonal girls. That should totally have explained if I owned HP or not. Oh, you _punks_ better not try and steal my plot or I'll come after you with an axe. And believe you me when I say, I'm a tad on the crazy side. :D

* * *

**A Slip of the Tongue**

_Hogwarts: Open for the Summer?_

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing softly and the air smelled of summer but Severus didn't give two shits. The only thing on his mind at the present moment was how he was going to survive a summer with those brats from Hogwarts.

It was certain that the Dark Lord was back and so Dumbledore had organized a summer camp at Hogwarts for extra training. Severus would have been all fine and dandy with that, but Dumbledore had _insisted_ that he come to help.

He watched the direction from which the students would come, his nose scrunching up to allow him the look of disdain he was so famous for.

"Professor?" Severus heard his name being called and he turned around to see just who it was. There stood Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindors and Dumbledore's faithful lackey. Sometimes he wondered if they had a thing going on…but then he would always shiver in disgust at the images he would see. _Ugh!_

"What is it?" he snapped at the old but quite intelligent lady, he was in no mood to be nice,.

"Dumbledore asks that you take all students who have come for the extra course to the Great Hall upon their arrival." She replied, in a strict voice.

Severus controlled his urge to sigh- that would ruin his disdainful look- and mumbled at the Transfiguration Professor again. "Yeah, yeah. I'll bring 'um over." _My life sucks_. He heard McGonagall leave and turned the entirety of his attention back to the horizon. That's when he saw it. The Hogwarts Express had pulled in, and if Severus squinted and tilted his head to the side he could just make out the group of people coming out of the first few compartments of the train. Severus almost smiled with joy. Maybe there wouldn't be too many gits, so he would have no worries.

That's when the rest of the compartments started to pour out. His eyes widened as he watched maybe a hundred or so more students pour out and join the hundred that were already out. _Two hundred kids? Fuck._

All of his hopes went falling off a cliff as he watched the idiots get into carriages to be brought to him. Severus groaned.

**xXxXxXx**

It took them a while but the newest nuisances he had to worry about were here. They had all gotten out of their carriages and stood before him, watching him intently.

As his own two orbs of black scanned the faces of the crowd they caught quickly those of a Harry Potter…and that carrot-top friend of his…what was his name…? Ricardo…no, no! That sounds too Italian and the boy has freckles. Last he checked Italians didn't have freckles. Randy, maybe. No too girly. Oh! It was Ramón! Severus's head told him to stop now before he actually called out the boys name as, _Ramón_.

Well what did it matter what the freckle-faced git's name was. It was Harry _Bloody_ Potter that mattered. Oh how the boy sent his heart racing, his emerald eyes, midnight black hair and freakish resemblance to one special man…_James…you were so beautiful but then _Lily_ came along._ Snape sneered at Harry from the reminder of who his mother was.

That's when his attention caught onto a certain pale, golden blonde haired and molten silver eyed boy. _My Godson?_ As Severus stared at the boy, he couldn't quite believe his eyes. He had thought his father never would have allowed him to come to Hogwarts during the _summer_. Then again, his father was in Azkaban. Severus's thoughts towards his previous _friend_, if you call the man that, were slowly giving way to mere pity. For all his loyalty to the _Dark Lord_, what did he get? A lifetime in a shithole. _That's exactly where I want to spend my summer vacation_.

His thoughts went to his current situation and he mumbled something that sounded awfully like, "Like I'm in any better a state."

Finally Severus spoke, "You are all to follow me to the Great Hall where you will be served dinner and given instructions as to how you will all be spending your summer. It was your parents choice to send you here," he paused to mutter something under his breath.

"Fucking prats."

And continued, "Thus you are all aware as to why you have been sent back to Hogwarts a month and a half early." He glanced over the crowd again, staring at Potter. His very site made Severus happy to be at Hogwarts. _Potter…_his mind purred.

Severus snapped out of his own daze and twirled around – that's right he had twirled – to walk to the castle. His black robes seemed to whip in the non-existent wind as he walked, head high, and chest puffed out. Severus Snape didn't just walk; he strutted.

**xXxXxXx**

Severus walked straight into the Great Hall and kept walking until he was at the Professor's table where he strode to his seat. He sat down with the grace of a cat and the pride of snake. All-in-all, it was a damn good performance, even if he did so himself.

The students piled into their respective House tables, and he scanned the Hall. To his amazement, the room consisted mostly of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hardly any Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs had shown but that was to be expected. The two houses didn't exactly have the same blind faith that the Gryffindor's had in Dumbledore.

What really intrigued the Head of a certain House was the turn-out of Slytherins. He had expected none to show up, yet there sat a table full of his little pricks. Severus wondered why such a thing would occur, but his thoughts were broken as Dumbledore, the _saint_, stood up.

"May I have your attention, my dear students." Severus rolled his eyes, at the 'dear students' bit but went back to listening to the old man. The room had hardly had any conversation in it to begin with and so it fell to silence faster than Severus had ever heard.

"Thank-you. Firstly I'd like to say, welcome back. It is to my great surprise that so many have turned out for these extra courses. I ensure you that you will safe here _and_ that if any harm were to befall you, I will personally take all blame." Severus wanted to smack the old git across the back of his head. Did he have to _draw_ everything out so much?

The wiser of the two men continued, not knowing what went on his Potions Professor's head. "As you may found from your parents, these extra six weeks of school have been arranged so that you all can get further training in defending yourself from dark magic and so you can learn spells, potions and much more, that will not be taught through the courses provided at the school during regular school hours for they dwell too much into the Dark Arts and not all parents are comfortable with their child knowing more than they need to about the Dark Arts." He paused now to let everyone take what he had said in. Severus once again wanted to smack him.

"There are a few rules I would like to go over before I explain to you how you will be living at Hogwarts in the next few weeks. The first rule, one that I repeat every year, the Forbidden Forests is off limits to all students. As suggested by it's name, it is Forbidden." He smiled then, that accursed twinkle in his eyes. "The second rule, please do not make messes for Caretaker Flich, he is a very hard working man and deserves a break like the rest of us. And the last rule, if you own any of the trinkets from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, kindly give them to Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. They will hold on to your belongings until Christmas arrives, when they will be returned to you only if you are leaving for break. If you do not give your belongings now they will be confiscated throughout the year and never returned." There was a groan through the Great Hall and Severus was smirking from ear to ear. Confiscating always made him happy, especially when it was from a Gryffindor.

"Now, onto the arrangements on how you will all be staying until the school's term actually begins. Initially, you would all gone to stay in your representing houses but due to the restrictions of what you will be learning that has changed. All of the boys present will be staying in the Gryffindor tower whereas the girls will by in the Slytherin dungeons."

Severus felt the scowl form on his face. He had fought with the odious man for hours on the matter but hadn't been able to change his mind. To think, _Gryffindors_ in _his_ dungeons. Severus's scowl deepened. There was a large amount of protest from both the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table, which was to be expected.

"Calm down everyone." Dumbledore's voice was lost in the uproar created by the students. That's when McGonagall had to go ruin his fun.

"Silence!" She commanded over the Hall; it fell silence almost immediately.

"Thank you Professor," Dumbledore smiled. She nodded in appreciation and sat back down in her own seat. "I understand that you do not wish to be with some of the people in the other houses, _but_ if we are to win the oncoming war, we must unite with the people we _think_ we dislike." He had stressed the 'think' in his sentence, which made Severus's brow rise in the implications it sent out.

None of the students said a word, but he could feel the dread and anger towards spending time with people they heavily _disliked_. _More like hated with a passion that the Dark Lord himself possessed towards my delightful Potter_.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said to his students. "There is but _one_ last thing I must inform you of. Due to popular demand from many of your parents, and do not worry I worked this out with the Ministry, Remus Lupin is back at Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." There was a loud cheer from all tables except of course Slytherins'. They all clapped, not quite caring who their Professors were. "He will be assisted by Sirius Black, who I'm sure you all know is innocent of all charges against him. The matter was handled after he was found in the Ministry Headquarters at the end of your last year at Hogwarts. He was found innocent and thus is permitted to teach at Hogwarts when Professor Lupin is unable. The two predecessors will be joining us by tomorrow morning. Now, let the feats begin." With that he sat down and the plates in the Great Hall filled with food.

Severus muttered darkly to himself. He had never liked Black or Lupin, they both irritated him to no end but Dumbledore wasn't about to change his mind about hiring them and he knew it. While he muttered there was a roar of approval from the Gryffindor table and barely anything from the other three. It seemed that Black would have to will his self into the hearts of the others.

Severus sneered and looked down at his plate. He had no urge to eat and he did not feel the slightest bit hungry. So instead he got up from his seat and walked over to his Houses' table. What he wanted was information on why so many Slytherins were at Hogwarts when there was need for them to be there.

He walked past most of his students, nodding in appreciation at the ones who acknowledged him. He stopped at a certain blonde and his group of cronies. Well, technically it was only Crabbe and Goyle who were his cronies but he really didn't care.

"Draco." Severus said to the boy, who looked up at him and nodded.

"Professor Snape."

"I am curious as to why you happen to be at Hogwarts six weeks before the need be." He had always had a way with words, one that he used much too often to inflict fear. Severus mentally smirked.

"Well," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Everyone's parents wanted them to come so we could gather any information on Dumbledore and the Gryffindors. That and they said that if we came we would look less suspicious under the Ministry's eyes."

Severus snorted. So the Dark Lord had resorted to having under-age wizards spy for him. But he only hummed in thought of what Draco had told him. "A slightly pathetic plot."

"We think so too." It was Pansy who spoke, her lush black eyes almost hidden amongst her ebony black hair.

"You do?" Severus smirked in mock-surprise.

"Yeah, they're all a bloody bunch of prats following a psychotic mass-murderer. It's fluffy and all but I don't think I would fit in." Severus looked at Blaise Zabini, smirking. The boy was quite the looker, with his chestnut coloured skin and long flowing black hair that rested just above his broad shoulders. The most captivating were his dazzling, almost purple eyes.

"Hmm, maybe there's hope for you yet." Severus mused to himself.

Draco then started to speak again, "We're not too sure about the whole Death-Eater thing, so when our parents told us to go off to Hogwarts to spy for them, we gladly accepted the offer of getting away from them. Besides now I don't have to visit that bastard of a father I have." Severus knew exactly why Draco hated his father but it was a thought for another time.

"I'm glad you're thinking about where your loyalties lie. If you need anyone to talk to, you know where I am." He consoled them, for he knew they had all gone through what Draco had.

"Thank-you sir." They all said together.

"No, thank-you." Severus smirked as he walked away. He may have hated Dumbledore because he was too strange for his own good, but he had helped save him from a life of worthless slaving for a madman. He now intended to save the students he knew were also questioning whether or not they should follow suit of their parents.

Dumbledore was eating but he sensed that Severus needed a word. Severus himself was quite sure Dumbledore was wondering why they had such a huge Slytherin turn-out, and now he intended to extinguish that flame of curiosity. In the next few moments he had explained his findings to the old but powerful wizard who smiled at Severus, making him feel like he really was worth something, which was all he needed to keep living.

He _needed_ to be worthy of forgiveness. He _needed_ to know that what he was doing was right.

But most of all he _needed_ to feel what love was again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I have a few more words to add. I know as if my rant wasn't long ENOUGH, I have to go add more crap! xDD Well, just wanted to say thank-you for reading and please review to make me smile and write this baby faster. And I hope you enjoyed it. AND, do not worry, the fic is not written in Severus's point of view through the entire thing, actually this may be the only chapter that has one person's view through the entire thing. I plan to change perspectives throughout the fic, but they'll mostly stay on Harry and Draco. I chose to do this one in Severus's POV, because, like I said earlier, I love the man. And hope to no end that JK Rowling won't make him out to be some evil guy but rather a misunderstood one. I really love Severus Snape and was crying when Dumbledore died partially because it was he who killed him and well, Dumbledore had just died. 

That ends my second rant. I know, you're all so happy.


	2. It All Seems Black and White

**Pairings, Warning and Summary available in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** Okay I have a few things to say so get ready for another rant...Firstly, Blaise is supposed to be a black boy...No offense to the black people of the world but to me Blaise will forever be an Italian. :sigh: Secondly, I'm going to try and research about the spells and potions and stuff we learn from the books, rather than make it up, 'cause I for some reason feel obligated to do so. This entire chapter has been written in Harry's point of view, just to let you know...

**Disclaimer:** I'm quite sure it's safe to say that when JK Rowling goes through these crazy fangirl fics she thinks to herself what her creations did, to be treated so by crazy hormonal girls. That should totally have explained if I owned HP or not. Oh, you _punks_ better not try and steal my plot or I'll come after you with an axe. And believe you me when I say, I'm a tad on the crazy side. :D

* * *

**A Slip of the Tongue**

_It All Seems Black and White_

Harry sat at the Gryffindor in a frenzied furry. "How can Dumbledore have us staying with bloody Slytherins!?" He smacked his hand down onto the table, frustrated that he would be spending six weeks in the presence of a group of pricks.

_Bloody hell! I think the old man's off his rocker!_

As Harry looked at his two best friends they seemed to be in a mood no less than his. That's when Hermione tried to look on the bright side, "Well, at least Remus and Sirius are going to be here. That gives us someone to talk to when the Slytherins are being a bit too much of a pain in the arse."

"For Merlin's sake, Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same fucking tower. I swear if someone dies, it's all that crazed old man's fault." Ron was so angry that Harry thought for sure that soon enough the boy would start foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, Ronald calm down. I'm sure no one will die. That would cause too much trouble," Hermione retorted in her matter-of-fact voice, which didn't make Ron any the bit happier.

"Oh, of course. Someone dying would be _so_ inconvenient. I swear, Hermione, when who ever kills whoever, they're not going to give a shit about what happens next." Ron was _definitely_ not in the mood for Hermione's antics. And Harry wasn't in the mood for either's.

Before Hermione could snap back, Harry interrupted. "Both of you shut-up, before _I_ hex you." It felt good using Hermione's words against her. She was always going around saying, do it or I'll hex you! Harry mentally snorted.

Hermione scowled whereas Ron went to muttering under his breathe to make himself feel better about the Slytherin thing.

No one on the table had really quite eaten anything off of their plates, which lay laden with food. Then Harry had a thought. A thought that had absolutely nothing to do with everything that was going on and it was at time's like these that Harry was quite sure he was in fact, insane.

_I wonder what happens to all the leftover food..? _

If it was possible for Harry's brain to smack him on the inside and actually make it hurt, then it had just happened. Harry felt a throb shoot down his head from the back towards his left eye. "Ow...," He mumbled, grabbing the side of his head to soothe the already dulling pain.

Harry sighed; nothing ever seemed to go right when it came to him. Last year Sirius had barely escaped the clutches of death and now he knew for sure he was to save the Wizarding World. Talk about pressure.

There was a loud clap throughout the Hall and everyone looked over at the Professor's Table, where Snape stood up from talking to Dumbledore. "Alright, boys on that side and girls on the other." He whipped his hand to the left when mentioning the boys and to the right with the girls. The Slytherin's would be coming _over_.

"Good luck." Hermonie whispered as she got up from her seat to go the Slytherin table.

"Good luck!" Harry and Ron both whispered back to her. Then Ron added, "And if any of them Slytherin's try anything, just holler. We'll be there, right Harry?"

Harry nodded and gave Hermione a weak smile. He definitely didn't look forward to being in the same tower with Malfoy and his idiotic followers for the next one and a half months. She nodded at the two of them and walked off. Harry watched her form walk to the table, but then caught on to a certain blonde walking over to his table. He groaned; the pain in his head was back.

"Don't worry mate, we'll be fine." Ron said meekly, trying more to convince himself than Harry. Harry looked back at Malfoy and felt the urge to strangle him right there; at least he wouldn't have to put up with him then. Where was a nice length of rope when you needed it?

His face had a sneer splattered across and as Harry watched him walk over and sit down only a few feet away from Ron and he sat, he could feel the hatred emitting from the other boy.

Snape was walking briskly over to the table full of boys that seemed to have more students on it than the Slytherin one. Harry glanced at Hermione; she was sitting with Ginny and Luna.

Snape stopped right before Harry so that we was pretty much standing in the middle of all the boys at the table. Harry mentally smacked himself for sitting at the bloody middle of the table. Snape sneered at him, and Harry glared right back.

"Well, well. It seems we'll all be in the Gryffindor tower and I'll be the Head of you boys until school starts." Harry eyes widened as the dread of having Snape as his…leader of sorts. This only made Snape smirk, happy to cause him pain. _The bastard!_

"Now get off your lazy arses and follow me!" Snape snapped at the group and started walking out the Great Hall. Harry followed, begrudgingly of course.

"Aw, poor Harry Potter. Has to spend his summer in a shithole!" Harry knew who's voice it was, and oh the urge to kill the one who owned it only grew.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron spat before Harry could say anything.

"Fuck you Weasel, I wasn't talking to you." Malfoy sneered.

Harry turned around and fought the urge to hit the blonde square in the jaw. "Are you on your period again, Malfoy, 'cause it sure as hell seems like it!" Harry was furious. The idiot never knew when to _shut up._ Malfoy's face went even paler, if that was possible and a roar of laughter cam out from the non-Slytherin boys. They all glared daggers at him.

Malfoy was temporarily speechless, and before he could say anything Harry spoke up again, "Save it Malfoy, I don't have time for guys who can't even control their hormones."

Harry turned right around and went on walking, Ron laughing so hard by his side that tears streaked down his face. Harry smirked, happy that he had bested the Slytherin Man-Whore. If any of the rumours were true, the Slytherins had all but slept with everyone in their house and then some. Harry gagged at the thought of anyone in bed with Malfoy.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and she seemed to be taking a nap.

"Wake up!" Snape hollered at the women. She jolted out of her sleep with a small yelp.

Then she proceeded to glare at Snape. "What?" Her voice was quickly mean.

"Daises." Harry could feel everyone snicker, the word in Snape's mouth just sounded _so_ cute.

The Fat Lady all but growled at Snape but then flung open to open the passage to the Gryffindor Common Room. Snape marched right in as if it wads _his_ House's Common Room. Harry felt the need to snarl.

Of course that got him a few, 'weirdo' looks. Harry shrugged them off and followed his greasy haired Professor into the Gryffindor Common Room. Once everyone had piled in, Harry noticed that the entire colouring scheme had changed.

There were no House colours at all, simply black and white. The once maroon carpets were nothing but an abyss of black and the golden curtains that hung before were now white. They stood out against the black walls.

Harry noticed that Snape was looking at everyone's confused looks seeing as everyone expected the Gryffindor Common Room to be, well, red and golden yellow. Yet here they all stood in a room that reminded Harry about the newspaper. All they needed now was a touch of red somewhere. His eyes travelled over to Malfoy, and he couldn't help but smirk. He'd been doing a lot of smirking lately…

"The colours were changed so no, 'Ew, everything's red!' could be removed from causing any problems." Snape was good at Legilimency…and he shivered from the memories from last year. Everyone seemed to suddenly be okay with the current colour scheme and looked up at the Potions Master for further instruction, seeing as only the Gryffindors knew their way around the place.

"Now, your trunks have already been taken to your rooms and have been placed before different beds." He smirked looking over at Seamus who was happy because he thought like the rest of the Gryffindors that he would end up in a room with his fellow Gryffindors. How wrong he was…

"Oh, don't count on being in the same room as the ones you're usually in, _Gryffindors_." He said the name with extra disgust and then walked right out of the Gryffindor tower, leaving behind a group of boys who weren't quite sure how this was going to work out.

Harry looked at Ron who was having a glaring competition with Malfoy, one that Harry had be oblivious to. "Ron, let's go." Ron snapped away from Malfoy and walked behind him until they reached the door that led up to the Boys Rooms. Harry sighed and pulled open the door. Ron and he walked up the stairs and found themselves in the familiar hallway that led to their own room. When they opened the door, Harry spotted his trunk along with Ron's, except there was no sign of Neville's, Seamus's or Dean's trunks, instead sat three others, who Harry hoped to Merlin weren't ones that were owned by Slytherins.

Harry swallowed hard and walked into the room with Ron right behind him and they walked straight to their own beds that had their own trunks resting nicely in front of them.

"Of all the people!" Harry spun around and saw a very angry Malfoy standing in front of the door. Behind him stood two familiar faces, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, who both seemed equally angry.

Harry could feel his blood boil, and he could hear Ron's teeth as they gritted against each other. "What're _you_ doing here Malfoy?" Ron's word seemed to come out of his mouth with malice all over them.

Malfoy glared fiercely at the red-head before answering his question with equal hate. "It seems I'll be staying in the same room." Harry's eyes widened and he groaned out loud. This couldn't have been happening…Of all the people in the world to be stuck with, Draco Malfoy wasn't one of them.

Malfoy stepped into the room and went to his trunk, which just happened to be next to the bed beside Harry. Zabini and Nott got the beds farther from his, Zabini the one close to Ron and Nott the farthest one. As he watched all three Slytherins go to their beds, Harry thought it over in his head, and he decided for sure that the next six weeks of his life were going to be anything but enjoyable.

Why did Dumbledore have to be so _adamant_ about Inter-house Unity?

There was a silence in the room as all five boys got some of their things out of their trunks so that they were better settled. Harry watched as Malfoy took out some expensive looking things, including an alarm clock, or at least it seemed like an alarm clock and a chess board. _He plays chess? _Harry thought, still trying to come to terms with his situation.

Harry himself yanked out his pyjamas, he needed to sleep all this off and he pulled out a book he had been reading on defence spells. Ever since Sirius had almost died because of his crazy old relative, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Harry had wanted to increase his knowledge on defence spells for better protection of those around him and himself. If he died off, who was going to save the fluffy, little Wizarding World?

Ron walked over to Harry's bed and sat down. Harry looked up at him from his trunk, questioning look in his eyes. Ron mouthed out a, "What are we going to do?"

Harry answered his question, "Live with it."

Harry thought to Hermione and a feeling she was no better off. Probably stuck with Pansy and Millicent….he groaned, again.

"If you're going to have an orgasm, Potter go have it in the washroom we don't need to hear it." Malfoy's voice was bitter and Harry knew why. His earlier comments were probably biting away at the blonde.

"If I was having an orgasm, Malfoy it certainly wouldn't be in front of the school's man whore." Harry spat back. If this was what living with Malfoy would be like, he'd sooner be dead.

Harry could feel the rooms temperature rise and Malfoy spun around, "You filthy little half-blood! How dare you call me a 'whore'?!"

"Well what else do you call a _whore_? Oh I know, _slut_. And I guess that works out a bit better for you anyways, seeing as whores sleep for money, sluts just do it for free."

Zabini stepped in then, "Shut your face you piece of shit! I'll break your pretty little face if you say anything else!"

"I'd like to see you try." Ron sneered. He would make a nice Slytherin, at least facial expression wise.

"Will all of you shut-up!" It was Nott. Harry looked at the lanky youth with messy dark brown hair.

"Sod-off Nott!" Zabini spat at him. Malfoy seemed to be seething in his rage, spun around, and stalked out of the room. Zabini followed after him, probably to make sure he didn't start crying.

Harry stared hard at Nott who shrugged off what Zabini had said and started to change into his pyjamas, which were of course typical Slytherin green. Harry turned to Ron and started his own little rant. "This isn't going to work!"

"Ya think?" said Ron with a roll of his eyes.

""Merlin!" Harry shouted and sank into his own bed. He sighed in his thoughts and felt his head hurt again, this time simply a headache.

Harry didn't think he would be able to live with Malfoy and his little gang for much longer, not if every moment they shared ended up like this. But for the first time ever, Harry felt bad for hurting Malfoy; he felt…dare he say, _guilty_. Harry groaned but was only reminded of the reason why his fight with Malfoy had begun.

"Mate you need to stop groaning or this'll never end." Ron laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Harry glared at the boy and whipped a pillow into his face.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, grabbing a pillow off of Harry's bed and pounding it into his face.

It didn't do much for his headache.

And so after a few minutes of rough housing Ron said "Night," and walked over to his bed. He changed his clothes and snuck under the covers. Soon enough, he was snoring blissfully.

Harry lay in his own bed, not sure if he wanted to go asleep. An image of Draco's angered face from the earlier argument flashed before his eyes, and he had an urge to go see if the boy was all right. Running over to his trunk he pulled out his invisibility cloak.

He'd find Draco and settle his guilt…why he was feeling it in the first place was another question.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review if you can, darlings. I hope no one minded the Draco/Harry bashing...it leads up to something so it sorta had to happen. Oh, Theodore Nott may be a Slytherin but he isn't part of Draco's gang...and I think Ginny and he would make a very cute couple, if you know what I mean. According to the reserch I did, he's the smarterthanDraco, Slytherin loner. I love loners. :grin: Yeah, just so you darlings know.

Ah yes, the next chapter will be angsty, so be prepared to listen to angst. And Harry really needs to stop evesdropping so much...(hint, hint)


	3. Fears of the Past

**Pairings, Warning and Summary available in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** Read the angsty glory. I'm sure you'll like it. It ends off nicely...tee-hee.

**Disclaimer: **I'm quite sure it's safe to say that when JK Rowling goes through these crazy fangirl fics she thinks to herself what her creations did, to be treated so by crazy hormonal girls. That should totally have explained if I owned HP or not. Oh, you _punks_ better not try and steal my plot or I'll come after you with an axe. And believe you me when I say, I'm a tad on the crazy side. :D

* * *

**A Slip of the Tongue**

_Fears of the Past_

Draco had stormed out of his room for one reason alone; Potter's words had actually hurt. He himself knew he had probably slept with just about everyone but they still hurt. After his father had been captured as a Death Eater, Draco didn't quite know how to react.

On one hand he was happy, the man who had thought so little of him, had made him feel worse than shit and hurt him more than he wanted to remember was locked up behind bars but the man had still been his only protection from the Dark lord.

Now he had to pretend to be interested in becoming a Death Eater and follow his father's footsteps, for that was his only choice unless he wanted to die. Of course his father had wanted him to be a Death Eater too but not just yet. When Draco thought about it, he had no wish to be a Death Eater. What would he get out of it? A lifetime of servitude to some power hungry idiot!

Throughout the entirety of his life Draco had never heard his parents say 'I love you' to one another, let alone him; the most love he had felt was when his mother would bring him a gift or something. His father had never showed him an ounce of liking. He thought the boy lucky to be born a Malfoy and to have a _great_ man like him as his father but Draco could care less.

He heard Blaise's footsteps' follow his own. He didn't even know where he was going but he wanted to get away from all the painful words being thrown at him.

The two weeks after his father had been captured were the worst two weeks of Draco's life. His mother was nearing his Aunt Bella's crazy status and she had actually beaten him on more than one occasion because he had spoken ill of his father. Her first slap across his face had left him so surprised that he had spent a night curled up in his bed crying.

That night of crying had finally made him realize that both his parents didn't care about him, in fact to them the only thing that mattered was power.

Power.

Draco hated the word more than anything. He felt his sorrow change to fury and he ran down into the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Blaise was right behind him and he grabbed him by the shoulder, twirling him around. Draco pushed his hand off his shoulder and starred coldly at the Italian boy.

"You okay?" Blaise's voice was soft, and Draco melted. The walls he had built up around him since he was young and shattered to pieces after his mother had struck him. He had always thought that somewhere in her heart she truly loved him, and it was that hope that led Draco to take his father's abuse, but she was no better.

He fell to his knees, the tears falling out of his eyes before he even knew he was crying. Draco's voice choked as he sobbed into the silence of the Common Room.

Blaise got down to his own knees, wrapped him up into a hug, and started to mumble comfort words into his ear. "It's okay Draco, Potter's a git. A good for nothing git."

Draco continued to cry, soaking Blaise's robes thoroughly. He could feel Blaise's hand run it's fingers though his hair to get him to calm down but the tears wouldn't stop.

He didn't know how long he sat there in Blaise's arms crying but by the time he stopped he could see sun shine through the windows of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Sssh," Blaise whispered. He had stayed with him the entire time, murmuring things to him to make him feel better and as Draco's crying slowed down he brought his face out of the purple-eyed beauty's chest.

"Thank-you." Draco whispered so softly he barely heard himself.

"Anything for my Drakey." Blaise smiled back, wiping away any last tears. "What happened?"

Draco shook his head, not wanting to speak about the two weeks of summer he had spent with his mother. Blaise understood and just smiled. "When you feel like telling me, I'll be here for you."

Draco brought his head from looking at the ground and at the boy he could truly call a friend. And he mumbled out the only words he had spoken after his fight with Potter.

"Thank-you."

Blaise helped him to his feet and they walked back to the dorm to get the one or two hours of sleep they could get before the class would start. Blaise helped him into his bed and tucked him, kissing him lightly on the forehead before walking to his own bed. He fell in with a loud 'flop' and Draco almost laughed.

He turned to lie on his stomach and his head looked over towards Potter's bed. He saw the boy's flock of messy midnight black hair and sighed softly before he let sleep get the better of him.

_Why did it hurt so much…Harry?_

**oOo**

As Harry followed Blaise the last thing he expected to see was a crying Malfoy but there he was, on his feet, wrapped up in Blaise's arms sobbing.

Had he hurt the boy so much, so much that he had sent him crying. Harry felt a stab in his heart and practically fell to his feet as he watched the blonde. His knees were weak and his heart was thumping so fast that he thought he could possibly die. Harry slowly sat down on the stairs and sat there the entire time watching Malfoy and Zabini.

The clock ticked by but still Malfoy kept crying and Zabini comforting.

One hour, two…three, four?

Harry lost track of time but the sight of causing someone so much pain tore at his insides. His head throbbed and told him what a horrible person he was. _You made him cry Harry! You!_

_**Thas right, Harry Bloody Potter! Thas your doing!**_

_You should be ashamed!_

Harry felt his own eyes water, it was beyond him why Draco was crying so much but it pained him. Oh it hurt so much to hear Draco wail. He seemed so fragile, like the slightest disturbance could all but shatter him and then he would vanish forever.

That's when he realised something…Malfoy had suddenly become Draco, but with good reason. _I've hurt him so much…_

If there was one thing Gryffindors were known for it was their guilt issues. Being the one to cause someone pain would send him or her into a spiral of self-hating thoughts. Usually when two Gryffindors fought they were both equally stubborn so neither would feel much guilt until afterwards but Draco…he was Slytherin. Harry's heart hurt, it literally hurt and he wanted to run over to Draco and tell him he was sorry, but that would let the two Slytherins know he had been watching them.

So he sat there, watching them until finally Draco stopped and got off of Blaise's chest. He didn't look at the boy but they both exchanged a few words which Harry couldn't hear, they were speaking too softly.

After a few more minutes Blaise helped Draco to his feet and at that moment Harry jumped to his own, he had to get to the room before they did. Harry ran up the stairs as quietly as he could, which was very quite but that was to be expected with all the secret stuff he had to do.

The two Slytherin's were still walking up the stairs when Harry opened the door just enough so he could squeeze though. Then he closed it and ran over to his bed, flinging his cloak off and stuffing it under his pillow as he got under the covers of his bed. Harry tried to slow down his breathing but he was dead scared that he would be found.

Lucky for him the two Slytherins came into the room and went to bed immediately. Blaise got Draco into bed and then went to his own. Harry sighed with relief and closed his eyes. There was a flood of questions in this head. Like, what had Harry said that caused Draco to cry? And why did he cry so much?

But there was one question more prominent than the others.

Why did it hurt him so much to see Draco cry?

And what was worse…he had laughed in his head about making Draco cry before he had left the room.

**oOo**

Theodore was sick of all the brawling between Draco and that Pothead so after telling them to shut-up he promptly went to bed.

Draco had barged out of the room with Blaise closely following him. He slammed the door shut as he left and that was the end of it. Slytherins were always _so_ dramatic.

Just as sleep was about to engulf him, he heard the two Gryffindorks start to have a pillow fight. Theodore rolled his eyes.

Finally the noise stopped and there was silence but then, Theodore saw the door to the room open without anyone there but he stayed quite not wanting to let whoever was doing it know he had seen.

The minute the door and closed Theodore looked around the room and there was no sign of Pothead.

Theodore's eyebrow arched in confusion…where was the Gryffindor Golden Boy?

**oOo**

Harry didn't sleep a wink that night; thoughts of what he had seen crowded his head. He had decided he wouldn't tell anyone because that would hurt the boy more, but he ached to go to the boy and ask him why.

As Harry rolled out of his bed, his head pounded, his back ached from the lack of rest and his heart throbbed every time he caught glance of Draco. The boy was already out of bed and was getting dressed. Harry felt his cheeks go red as he saw Draco take off his shirt, so he quickly turned around and got dressed himself. _What the bloody hell was that?_

Harry had gotten into his own clothes and turned around. He caught the gaze of Nott eyeing him suspiciously to which he raised a brow but the other boy diverted his gaze and left the room for breakfast.

Harry glanced back at Draco, whose eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. Blaise walked over to him dressed in his robes. He whispered something to Draco and Draco nodded, a soft smile on his lips. Harry's heart seemed to kick him then and he found his feet moving in the direction of the two boys. As he reached them, thoughts raced through his head, one such being, _why the hell am I walking to them?_

"Sorry." Apologized Harry. He saw as Draco and Blaise's eyes widened but then quickly walked out of the room himself.

As he stood behind the closed door his own eyes widened. Had he just _apologized_ to _Draco Malfoy_?

Harry stood in front of the door unable to understand his own actions, only to notice something a second later.

_Shit! I forgot Ron…oh well._

Sticking to his thoughts of not going back into the room, Harry walked off down to the Great Hall.

Some food would wake him up.

**oOo**

Draco wasn't quite sure what to make of Harry Bloody Potter's sudden act of coming over to him and expressing his regret. That was one thing he hadn't expected from a single Gryffindor let alone Harry Potter.

Blaise whistled and Draco tried to get his face out of its' current state of shock. _What the hell was that?_

"Well Drake…that was defiantly a moment for the good old book of _Things Unexplained_." Blaise did a whacky hand thing when he said the name and Draco rolled his eyes.

"We should get going to breakfast. I'm pretty sure Dumbledork will be telling us how our schedules will be working out." Draco mumbled to Blaise trying to get past the shock.

"Mmm, and about last night, no mentioning it to Pansy?" Draco winced.

"Yeah. I don't want to remember it." Draco's eyes glazed over as he thought about how much he had cried last night.

"Alright." Blaise ruffled his hair and Draco scowled at the boy.

"Don't ruffle my hair!" He yelled.

"Pft! I'll do whatever I bloody hell want!" Blaise yelled right back, pouting slightly.

Draco laughed, "You're such an asshole."

"I know." Blaise smirked.

Draco smiled at him, "Let's go." And there ended their friendly moment. Ron had fallen out of bed.

Draco stared at the freckle faced boy and his face contorted into disgust. "You're pathetic Weasley."

**oOo**

Blaise was watching the boy as he got up and didn't retort back instead he yelped and ran to his trunk and was quickly getting into his uniform.

_Mmmm…_

That's when his eyes went wide…did he just, 'Mmmm,' at Weasel. The apocalypse must be coming.

* * *

**A/N: **Review my darlings! Please? I really like reviews. They make everything so much nicer. xDD I'm a review whore! Yay! Hmm, this one was angsty...I hope the humour at the end helped. :smile: Thanks for reading it pretties. 


	4. It All Sets in Motion

**Pairings, Warning and Summary available in the first chapter.**

**A/N: **I tried posting this last night...FanFiction dot Net wouldn't let me...grrr! Yeah, so I apologize for the slightly delayed update but live with it! Actually I spent all of yesterday making Harry Potter icons...I made 50, in one day, so I'm starting to worry that my obsession is going to get to me...Hahaha...Yeah, check the icons out at my homepage if you want, the links on my profile...So typed this all out last night but then this joint was being bitchy. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm quite sure it's safe to say that when JK Rowling goes through these crazy fangirl fics she thinks to herself what her creations did, to be treated so by crazy hormonal girls. That should totally have explained if I owned HP or not. Oh, you _punks_ better not try and steal my plot or I'll come after you with an axe. And believe you me when I say, I'm a tad on the crazy side. :D

* * *

**A Slip of the Tongue**

_It All Sets In Motion_

Dumbledore watched as his students walked into the Great Hall, when he caught sight of a certain boy donning a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. The twinkle in his eyes grew and a small smile graced his lips.

_Harry…_

But there was something different about the boy today. Today he seemed distraught, hurt…shocked. Dumbledore held his smile as he thought to himself.

_It's already working, is it?_

**oOo**

Harry strode down the halls so fast that he wasn't sure if he was walking or running. Draco's crying haunted him, and now he wasn't quite sure what he had just done upstairs in the room.

Harry stepped into the Great Hall, cursing himself for not waking Ron up. He would get a full onslaught on insults from the redhead but somehow he wasn't that worried. What worried him, made him sick to the stomach. Harry no longer knew how he was going to react when he said anything to Draco…because every time he would see what he did to him.

Harry's gut wrenched and he felt like throwing up. That's when he noticed that instead of the four tables that were usually laid out in the Great Hall, there were only two. Harry swallowed hard…this was going to cause more problems.

"Harry!" He heard his name being called and Harry looked towards where the voice had come. It was Hermione and was he ever glad to see her.

"'Mione!" Harry beamed.

"Oh God Harry! Ginny nearly broke Parkinson's nose yesterday!" The distress in her voice and eyes irked Harry. He groaned in realization.

"You're staying with them aren't you?" He already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it come from her, and in the back of his head he hoped that she hadn't.

"Yes…" Hermione growled. Harry closed his eyes and cursed himself for even hoping slightly.

He then sighed and looked up at her. "Ron and I landed three Slytherins."

Hermione's eyes widened and then she too groaned at their misfortune. "I'm guessing one of them is Malfoy from the tone of your voice and sleepy eyes. Who're the other two?"

"Zabini and Nott," answered Harry, miserably.

"Dear Merlin…" She whispered, probably imagining the disastrous effects.

"Yeah, so who'd you get?" Harry asked, trying to distract himself from the previous night's events.

"Well, Ginny, Luna and I are all together but we have Parkinson and Millicent. It's not that I don't want inter-house unity Harry, it's just that the two of them are being quite the pain in the arse."

"I can imagine," mumbled Harry.

"Oh, where's Ron?" He heard her ask him.

"Upstairs…probably sleeping." Harry murmured to her waiting for her explode at him.

"And you didn't wake him up?" He could sense the danger now.

"No…I was sorta lost in something else…" Harry replied meekly.

"HARRY! He's going to be late for his first day of class! That's ridiculous! And that idiot didn't put an alarm on! I expected better of him and _you!_" She was letting out her rage but Harry knew better than to interrupt her, so he let her continue.

"You're his _friend_; you should have woken him up! Oh what am I going to do with you two gits! I swear Harry, I'm going to go insane!" And so she went on, for quite a while too, but Harry had already tuned her out. He was starting to wonder where Ginny and Luna were.

"Hey…" he said, "where are Ginny and Luna?"

"Luna took Ginny to Madame Pomfrey because Parkinson hexed her last night and Ginny said her head won't stop hurting." Hermione sighed. "Why can't everyone just get along?"

"Because the world's a nasty, little place." The spite in the voice made Harry shiver. He turned around to find a lanky, hazel eyed boy standing behind him giving him a very evaluating look.

"Hmm, the two of you should get something to eat. Professor Dumbledore has to announce something." Theodore Nott added before heading into the Great Hall. Harry's brow arched in curiosity. The boy had left the dorms before him yet arrived at the Great Hall after…it didn't quite fit together.

**oOo**

Theodore could almost see the gears in Potter's head work, people were so stupid leaving themselves open to be assessed. He suppressed a smirk as he walked off. He knew Potter was wondering why he had come to the Great Hall after him even though he left before him.

_Keep wondering Potter…_

Theodore placed his hands into his pockets and walked over to the table with boys sitting from one end to the other. If there was anything that intrigued Theodore, it was fooling with someone's head, and Potter's would be just _too_ easy.

As he sat down on the table, Theodore's thoughts went back to what he should have been focussing on, his mother's current situation. It wouldn't be too long before she would die, that's what the Cruciatus curse did. His father had been a no good bastard to the end, having gone off to be the Dark Lord's lackey.

But he for one wouldn't go, not after what had happened to his mother because of him. It was all the Dark Lord's fault that the one person who had ever given a damn about him was gone.

_You'll pay father, and if it's with your life, than so be it._

**oOo**

Harry stared at Nott as he walked away, wondering why he felt the boy was different from the others, but Hermione soon snapped him out.

"He's an odd one…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Come on, we should get a seat. I'll save one for Ron." Hermione smiled at him and they walked off to their own respective tables.

It was only minutes later that Harry saw Blaise and Draco walk in; both had a sneer on their faces. Ron came in only a few seconds later with a scowl directed right at him.

"Ron I'm—"

"Harry you're supposed to WAKE your friends up, damn it!" Ron was pissed.

"Sorry?" Harry offered. Ron sighed; he was still tired. Harry knew he wouldn't be holding a grudge…this time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever mate." He mumbled sitting down in the seat Harry had saved for him. Harry noticed Ron scowl in a certain direction, so he followed his gaze and saw Draco and his group of friends all sitting only a few seats away, laughing and pointing at Ron.

"I really hate Malfoy, and that Zabini boy's no bloody better!" Ron spat out the words, anger lacing them.

Harry knew what they were laughing at…and it was his fault. "Shut-up!" He roared at them, it didn't matter if Malfoy had been crying he had no right to laugh about Ron's disastrous wake up. The poor bloke had probably fallen out of his bed flat on his arse.

They stopped their laughing and most of them glared hard at him. He ignored the glares and turned his attention back to Ron. "I'm sorry mate."

Ron smiled at him, "All's forgiven."

Harry smiled in turn but the smile broke as he heard Dumbledore address his students. Harry's eyes went to the old man who stood at the front of the Great Hall; his arms spread wide open.

"Good morning, I hope you all had a good night's sleep. You'll be needing it." For some reason Harry felt that his gaze was directly on him. This irked him somewhat but he ignored it and continued to pay attention.

"Now, the summer's courses are the same for everyone but they of course will be on different levels of magic that are appropriate to your age." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "There will be six courses that you will all be taking; Defence Against the Dark Arts is an obvious one. The other five are Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and two courses that have never been taught at Hogwarts: hand-to-hand combat and healing. The reasons why these last two courses are being taught are for obvious reasons, such as you losing your wand or injuring yourself without anyone who can heal by your side.

Now, the hand-to-hand combat is what explains your current Houses because as I'm quite sure that the females at Hogwarts are no less than a boy in a good fight, the female must not forget that in the end men _do_ have a stronger build." With that he smiled and a number of the boys gave smirks at the girls who seemed to bubble with rage under them.

"Hand-to-hand combat, eh? I'd love to knock Malfoy's teeth right out," laughed Ron. Harry's eyes went wide…All Harry saw was Draco bleeding from his lip and a pained expression on his face. His heart thumped, in fear.

"Yeah, I'd be funny…" He laughed at Ron, trying hard not to show the weird concern that rose in me.

"Hmm, maybe a day or two in the Hospital Wing will teach him!" Harry could sense Ron's excitement but for some reason beating people up didn't make him feel all that warm and tingly on the inside.

The food had appeared onto their plates but Harry no longer felt hungry. He suddenly found a paper thrown into his face. It was from Snape of course. "Your schedule, Potter!" His voice snarled at him, as if he was a parasite or something. Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at the parchment.

His eyes quickly scanned over it, noticing that Friday afternoons were off. _I guess with only six courses there isn't much to do…Kinda like first year._

"What'd you have Harry?" Asked Ron.

"I have Transfiguration in the morning and…"Harry groaned, "Double Potions after lunch."

"Ew…" Was all Ron said before he heard an even bigger groan out of the redhead.

"What?"

"I have the same courses." Harry laughed at him, but there was more to come. "Wait a minute," Ron said, with an almost dawning expression. "I think I have the exact same schedule!"

Harry looked from Ron's schedule to his own and saw that they were the same. To make sure if it was just Ron and him that had the same courses he asked Dean what he had.

"Transfiguration and Double Potions after lunch." His voice sounded sad at the Double Potions.

"I think…everyone has the same courses Ron, probably because there are only going to be so many people in each class…"

"That means…" Ron's face contorted to horror.

"Yup, we're pretty much stuck with the Slytherins."

"Six weeks, Harry. I'll go mad."

"I don't doubt it." That got him a hard punch on the arm. "Ow."

"Damn right!" Harry laughed. He still had Ron, he'd make it though six weeks of Draco Malfoy. Right?

**oOo**

Draco sat in his seat listening to the old man with odd twinkling eyes explain the summer's courses. He couldn't quite believe he was going to have to do a _ton_ of work over the summer but than again it'd be better than writing essays.

Snape walked past him, handing him a piece of paper with his schedule written on it. He scanned it over quickly, pleased that he had Double Potions but irritated at the Transfiguration in the morning. _Who wants to change beetles into candy in the bloody morning?_

"Hey, Draco." He looked up at Blaise who had an expression of slight anger etched on his fine features.

"What is it?"

"Everyone in our year, including Pothead and Weasel, have the same bloody schedule as us. It's to be expected of course, what with 20 or so people in each year being here but, ugh! Pothead and Weasel! We're already seeing enough of them as it…" Draco's own face contorted into disgust.

"Luck's never on my side," he growled.

Blaise laughed. Draco smacked him upside the head. "Ow."

"Damn prick."

There was suddenly _way_ too much Potter in his life for him to handle. The Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived was nothing but an annoying thorn in the side. He could have just died, but no, he had to survive and make life a crappy hell.

Draco could feel a headache coming on as he got up to head to the Transfiguration Room. The only problem now was that he didn't have his bloody books. There had been a small number of books that had been listed among the notice that the summer courses would be provided. Of course he had bought all of them; he was a Malfoy after all.

His mind winced at the thought.

_A Malfoy._

Draco growled as he walked past a few third years, just a look and they shivered. Draco rolled his eyes as he headed to his dorm room instead. He told Blaise he would get his books too. _Draco Malfoy_ was doing people favours; the world was going to end soon.

As the stairs decided to shift on him, Draco found himself stranded on the first floor. _God damn these moving stairs! What kind of a bloody idiot would give them the choice to move?!_

Just as he was about to dive into his rant, some of the stairs decided to be nice and stopped at his feet. He got on and quickly ran up, straight to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Daises." He mumbled. He heard a snicker from behind him and turned around to find…Potter. Of course it as him, it was _always_ him.

"What're you snickering at?" Draco glared.

"It sounds funnier coming from you." Potter laughed, walking through the now open door. Draco glared at him, hoping that the green-eyed boy would spontaneously combust.

He walked in himself back to the room where he had gotten very little sleep. Draco looked around the room; it was a mess. _Already? We've only been here for what… A night?_

He went forward to his trunk, flung open his trunk, and pulled out the Transfiguration book that McGonagall had asked them to buy, _Forming into the Impossible_.

Did all authors like to pick what they thought were snazzy titles for their books? Draco sighed as he went to Blaise's trunk and pulled out his book, all the while noticing a bottle of vodka. His throat suddenly felt dry.

Just as he was about to leave, Draco noticed Potter throwing things out of Weasley's trunk, muttering about how the boy was less organized then him. Draco almost chuckled but left the room. It was better that way.

Harry Potter was the reason for his painful childhood, for everything he had become, and he Draco Lucius Malfoy, would hate the boy for that forever.

But even while he thought he would, his heart twinged at the mere thought of hating someone, especially _Harry_ forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Review because you love me? LOL. Well I gotta go, my ride to school will leave without me otherwise...xD 


	5. Memories and Salamanders

**Pairings, Warning and Summary available in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! Haha, yes I am totally high...xDD Just to let you know, it's Ginny/Theodore now, because I absolutely **LOVE** Theodore Nott! He's such a under appreciated charcater. Hmm, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, I love you all! I'm glad my story's starting to pick up and it makes me soooo happy when I get a review so thanks again for reviewing. You make my world smile. :D

**Disclaimer:** I'm quite sure it's safe to say that when JK Rowling goes through these crazy fangirl fics she thinks to herself what her creations did, to be treated so by crazy hormonal girls. That should totally have explained if I owned HP or not. Oh, you _punks_ better not try and steal my plot or I'll come after you with an axe. And believe you me when I say, I'm a tad on the crazy side. :D

* * *

**A Slip of the Tongue**

_Memories and Salamanders_

It was odd walking down the halls with Harry Potter. Draco found himself glancing at the other boy every few seconds, his face bright. Draco wondered why in the bloody name of Merlin he was smiling! His very smile made Draco angrier.

_He's probably thinking about fields full of lilies and animals frolicking through them…ew._

They were nearing the Transfigurations Tower and even though he had left the Gryffindor behind he had somehow managed to catch up with him. Draco blamed the stairs.

Draco's glare increased as he noticed Potter's smile grow larger, as if concocting some plan. _What's he up to?_ Draco thought his mind racing with possibilities.

They finally made it to the room and Harry knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall would be quite angry, but than again, a few others had gone to get their textbooks too.

As the door swung open, there stood the Animagus.

"Nice of you to join us boys." Her voice sounded frosty and by the looks of it, she was peeved.

"Sorry, Professor, we had to get our books." Potter answered. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust.

She nodded her head, "Well get in the classroom and take a seat."

"Yes Professor." Potter replied walking into the classroom. Draco simply nodded at the sharp-eyed lady and walked in himself.

The classroom looked the same as it usually did, except there were only two seats left in the room. Right at the front. Draco groaned and then it dawned on him that there were only _two_ seats left, one for himself and the other for _Potter_.

Draco immediately shot Blaise a look who was sitting with the redhead, two seats behind the seat he would soon be taking. Blaise simply shrugged and seemed peeved that he was sitting with the Weasel. Harry Bloody Potter had already taken his seat and so Draco sat down beside the 'Chosen Pain in the Arse,' and noticed that he hadn't given Blaise his book…_serves him right!_

"Now, as I was saying. Today's period—" McGonagall got cut off, as there was a knock on the door. She huffed in a rage and went to go open it. There stood Dumbledore, in his disgusting parrot green cloak. Where did the supposed Greatest Wizard _Ever_ get his fashion advice?

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your class Minerva but I was hoping that I could have a quick word with you." He smiled at her and she seemed giddy.

"Oh, of course Professor Dumbledore." She then turned around and looked at his with a glare. "I want all of you to read the first chapter of your books until I return."

Draco looked down at the book he had placed on the table. It didn't seem that intriguing and he sure as hell didn't feel like reading it. He had never been one for Transfiguration, even though his father had told him to master all the subjects.

"Yo, I need my book." Draco's head swivelled to his left to find Blaise standing there.

"Here." Draco shoved the book into his friend's hands and turned back to read his own copy.

"She said we _had_ to sit with someone…no empty seats. I saved a seat for you but she _made_ me sit with Weasley." He explained but Draco was still too angry to pay attention.

"Whatever," he retorted, flipping through the first chapter which seemed rather boring. Blaise sighed and walked back to his desk. Draco's eyes scanned the pages, but his mind raced at the thought of sitting beside Potter.

_Isn't it bad enough that I have to live in the dorms with him but now I'm sitting with him in Transfiguration! Merlin, my life seems to be going down the bloody drain!_

The door swung open and Draco noticed that he hadn't even read one word yet, he swallowed hard, hoping that she wouldn't ask questions about the chapter.

"These are your permanent seats, so get used to them." The 58 year old hollered over the class. Draco clenched his jaw in anger.

The rest of the class passed by with Draco hardly paying any attention to his Professor Instead he thought about how he was going to spend six weeks practically joint at the hip with the Bloody Golden Goose of Gryffin_dork._

**xXxXxXx**

The class ended and Draco got out of his seat immediately, he needed a good few minutes to himself so he could get used to the idea of Potter being in his life all the time. Was there no escape from the scar bearing boy, nothing he could do to get away?

His legs bolted down the hallways and he ran to the one place he knew no one would ever guess was where he was hiding. An old abandoned classroom in the dungeons. He flung open the door and barged inside.

Slamming the door behind him, Draco leaned against it, slouching softly. His eyes closed and his head rested against the cold of the door. A long sigh escaped his dry lips and the sound whistled in the quite of the room. Harry Potter refused to leave him alone, at home, at school, everywhere!

He wasn't sure what his life was becoming. His father sat behind Azkaban bars, his mother the one person he thought loved him had thrown him away like a rag and everything he had aspired to become had shattered to the ground. Draco could no longer hold his tears, he could no longer believe that his life wasn't going to burst into flames any second, he wasn't even sure if the people he knew were really with him or not.

"There's no one to trust anymore…" the words echoed through the confines of the classroom, and he sank to the floor. His Transfiguration book discarded to his left.

Was this what he had become, a pile of weeping bones? Malfoy's didn't cry, they didn't bloody reminisce about how fucked up their lives were and they certainly didn't _feel_. But here he was, a fucking Malfoy, doing all of it. For once in his life Draco wanted someone to drape his or her arms around him and tell him that everything was gong to be all right, he wanted his hero.

The sex, drugs and alcohol did nothing. They weren't fulfilling anymore, they left him just as empty as he did when he was without them. His tongue rolled over his lips, and he felt better just being able to touch the cold metal of the lip ring he had pierced into his lip on his own.

The invisibility spell would hide it until he wanted to show it but Draco loved the metal of the lip ring and so refused to take it out like the other piercings he had. Somehow it comforted him, knowing he had defied his father somehow. He had always told him muggles were filth and Draco had believed him, but he always made Draco learn about muggles because _good_ wizards knew _everything_. It's a pity he didn't know that his Master was an _idiot_.

Draco was feeling better, more composed, so he got up to leave the room. As he opened the door, he remembered his Transfiguration book, reached down, and picked it up. He then left his sanctuary and made his way to the lake. Blaise would be sitting under some tree laughing about one of his own lame jokes. Crabbe and Goyle would stare at him like two idiots and Pansy would smack him, telling him to shut-up.

Draco allowed himself to softly smile at the thoughts. They were the closest things to friends that he would ever get; maybe he should learn to trust them more…like they trusted him.

**oOo**

Harry was quite sure that the blonde had gone to get rid of some of the stress he felt for being left to sit with him of all people. Harry grimaced, wanting to help the boy but knew he wasn't going to let him in. Draco Malfoy seemed to hate him with a passion; he was bred to hate him with a passion. Harry scowled at the thought of his father.

Harry watched from his position by the lake, the group of Slytherins, actually laughing…well it was more Blaise than anyone but they were still showing more emotion that the usually sneer or smirk.

"Harry?" He looked up to find Ginny standing there, a wide smile on her lips.

"Hey," he smiled back. She sat down beside him and peered over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione who both seemed to be in an awkward moment to say the least.

"What's up with them?" She whispered.

Harry smirked, "Oh the usual, Hermione bugging Ron about Fred and Ron saying he refuses to say anything." He said it loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear and Ginny giggled. Hermione was probably ten shades of red by now and Ron had started to mutter.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked, letting his friends off the hook.

"She went to the library, something about Banshees…" She trailed her nose scrunching up at the thought.

Harry laughed and got a few looks from people close by. "I didn't realise I was so loud…"

Ginny giggled at him, hitting him gently in the arm, "You don't seem to realise a lot of things Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned, "Is that anyway to talk to your Saviour?"

"Pft! I can safe my own ass, thank-you very much." She scoffed. Harry laughed again, this time joined by Ron and Hermione. "Well I have to go mates! I have a lovely Potions essay to write. Damn Snape always giving a bucket load of homework!"

"Good luck!" Harry smiled.

"If you need any help just ask," Hermione added. Ron just nodded at his sister as she hurried off.

Harry's eyes caught sit of the blonde again. They were having a casual conversation, probably discussing something. "I'm going too." Harry's attention once again broke from the Slytherin's and looked over at his bushy haired friend.

"Why?" Ron asked before Harry could get to it.

"I have a Charms assignment to get started on and I might have to do some research." She answered, getting up.

"I'll come with you. I need some help on my Transfiguration homework." Ron mumbled, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione was always one to help, "Sure." She smiled at Harry and Ron said bye and the two walked off to the library most likely. Harry sat by himself now, watching over the lake. The water glistened and a few birds swam on its surface. Harry remembered the Triwizard Tournament as he went on looking into the depths of the lake. Cedric had died, and the summer that followed had been one of his worst. The Dursley's had been nothing but rude snotty pricks, as usual.

Harry winced as the thoughts came flooding back. Dudley and his gang and beaten him to a pulp and he had thought he was never going to move again, then his Uncle had him do every possible chore he could think of, and his Aunt had made sure he didn't sleep. Harry had thought his body was going to explode until he finally got to 13 Grimmauld Place.

Of course that summer wasn't one of any great memories either. He had finally exploded on his friends and found out about the Order. Harry sighed heavily, wondering when his life had gone from being that _boy_ his Aunt and Uncle housed to Boy Wonder, Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Harry lay down on the green grass, looking up at the sky, maybe this summer would be nicer, better, than the rest had been. Then a thought hit him, he hadn't seen Sirius and Remus. Didn't Professor Dumbledore say they would be here today…?

Harry jolted up from his leisurely sprawl and ran off towards the school. Hopefully Remus would be in his office and he'd probably find Sirius there.

Sirius's freedom had been the one highlight of his summer. The rest was more abuse from his so-called relatives.

**oOo**

Theodore had just turned a corner when something, rather someone, bumped right into him. His hands snapped the book he was very absorbed in and looked at the other end of the collision.

It was a red haired girl, with freckles. _A Weasley_, he confirmed. She burst out laughing and his eyebrows creased into confusion.

"I never thought someone could lose themselves in a book like Hermione but I guess I was proven wrong!"

"What…?" Theodore couldn't believe himself. There was no need to talk to this girl yet here he was asking her useless questions. He knew Hermione, and he _was_ somewhat like her but not completely.

The girl laughed some more before answering, "Hermione, I'm sure you've heard of her. The girl smart enough for Ravenclaw but ended up in Gryffindor. And I'm sorry for smacking into you like that, but I wanted to get a head start on my Potions essay so I wasn't really paying attention…"

"It's alright," he mumbled. Theodore knew he wasn't the talker and so he wanted to go find himself some place where he could read away until lunch came.

"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way," she added. "Yourself?"

Theodore didn't see the harm in telling the girl so he gave her his name, "Theodore Nott."

"Well, it was nice _bumping_ into you Theo!" She smiled but then quickly added, "If I can call you that of course!"

Theodore was stumped. Only his mother had ever called him Theo and here was a girl he had just bumped into calling him just that. Some how it made him feel happy. "Sure." She grinned at him and waved bye, then went off down the hallway.

_I'm guessing she didn't realise I was a Slytherin_…

Theodore smiled; the girl had left him feeling tingly on the inside; a sensation he had never felt. Theodore Nott wasn't quite sure where to place it so he bounded down the hallway to get to a place of quite until lunch.

**oOo**

"Sirius, that is the stupidest thing I have _ever_ heard!" Remus yelled at his childhood friend in annoyance.

"Oh come on, Remus! Think of it! Just think! Harry would be so happy to get his _own_ pet salamander!" The look on his friend's face made Remus want to smack him. How exactly he had been such a gifted wizard was beyond him.

"Sirius, there are risks in giving Harry a salamander and besides the idea is completely absurd! What's he going to do with a salamander?" Remus argued.

Sirius though for a second and then retorted back, "I'm sure Harry would like it!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm quite sure there are better presents we can get Harry for his birthday than a salamander."

Sirius pouted and Remus felt his heartbeat quicken. "Sirius it's just not possible…" Remus went over to his friend and patted him softly on the back.

"What _are_ we going to get him than Moony?" Sirius whined bringing the obvious question back to mind. "His birthday is in two weeks."

"I know Padfoot, I know…" Remus thought about what other possibilities for a gift they had, since they had decided to get something odd for the boy.

Just then there was a loud rap on his door. Remus's brow rose in confusion and he went over to open the door. He saw a messy flock of midnight black hair and sparkling green eyes looking earnestly up at him. A scar shaped like a lightning bolt was well hidden in his tangled mess of hair and Remus found himself smiling. "Harry!"

"Harry!?" He heard Sirius yelp from within the office.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed giving him a hug that he wasn't quite expecting.

"Haha, Harry. It's good to see you too!" Remus ruffled his hair and gave him a tight squeeze. Suddenly, something pounced in on the hug and Remus knew it was a pretty pureblood boy.

"Group hug!" Sirius hooted, squeezing him and Harry in his happiness. Remus could feel a blush burn into his cheeks and he tried to pry out of the two males. Harry let go first and then Sirius followed.

"It's good to see you, Harry." Sirius beamed ruffling Harry's hair.

* * *

**A/N:** :GIGGLE: I LOVE SIRIUS & REMUS! That was totally fluffy! SQUEE. Haha, I do so hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it. I'm thinking about starting another HP fic, it'll be on Post Seventh Year Harry Potter, with all the character deaths and already established events in the book. 'Course Voldey will be dead, but I have this really cool idea going through my head, so look out for another HP fic! Yes, yes, it's going to be DM/HP...duh! xDD Review please and thank-you. 

Ah, yes Camillia Vincent, Blaise is a black boy, as said by JK Rowling herself. I was rather upset when I found out, but I guess you're right. I don't think JK Rolwing thought that Blaise would be such a big deal! Hmm, lots of people right him as a her and I'm quite sure that'll go on.


	6. Playing MatchMaker, Are We?

**Pairings, Warning and Summary available in the first chapter.**

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter lovelys. Once again, thank-you all for the reviews. :D I adore each and every one. Hope you like the chapter...I need to go start my homework now...:cough, cough:

**Disclamier:** I'm quite sure it's safe to say that when JK Rowling goes through these crazy fangirl fics she thinks to herself what her creations did, to be treated so by crazy hormonal girls. That should totally have explained if I owned HP or not. Oh, you _punks_ better not try and steal my plot or I'll come after you with an axe. And believe you me when I say, I'm a tad on the crazy side. :D

* * *

**A Slip of the Tongue**

_Playing Match-Maker, Are We?_

The next two hours or so of Harry Potter's life had been spent laughing with his two…guardians? Harry liked the sound of it, _guardians_. They had laughed about the most absurd things but Harry had something else dwelling on his mind now. After having spent quite a few of his years knowing that Hermione had a crush on Fred…before that Ron, Harry had learned to notice what people did around their crushes.

Sirius and Remus, _both_, showed those little signs of liking each other. Harry couldn't quite comprehend that idea that the two men he absolutely _loved_, were in fact in love with each other. The mere thought made him giggle but he suppressed it, thinking how cute it was for grown men to go about trying to pretend they didn't want their best friend.

"Sirius, you ever had a girlfriend?" Harry asked, quite out of the blue. Sirius stopped mid sentence of what he was saying to Remus and went red in the face. Remus on the other hand looked like he had seen a Dementor.

"Uh, yeah…" Sirius answered, blushing profusely. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…uh…I…um…was just wondering…" Harry cursed himself for having such a pathetic reason but quickly recovered. "How many?"

"A…a few…" Sirius chocked out. The embarrassment was all there, he didn't want to remind Remus of his past relationships.

"Quite a few," Remus added bitterly. Harry's brow rose in curiosity. "Your godfather here was quite the looker and still is," at this comment he himself went red in the face, "so he always had girls asking him out. He went out with most of them, but never got into a serious relationship."

"Mmm," Harry mumbled, the gears in his head already grinding against one another, thinking of a way to get the two men to tell each other they liked each other. Merlin it had taken long enough just getting Hermione to realise she liked Fred and not Ron…and she _still_ refused to tell him.

Sirius was looking everywhere but at Remus and suddenly burst out, "Harry, how're things with that Cho girl you were telling me about!?"

It was Harry's turn to go red with embarrassment. "I, we went out but she, she didn't like me _that_ much." Harry knew his cheeks were a nice shade of red at this point and so were his ears.

"Aw, I'm sorry it didn't work out to well." Sirius mumbled, patting him on the back rather awkwardly.

"Remus did you have a girlfriend?" Harry asked, getting the attention off of him.

"No." The answer was concise and simple.

"Why not?" Harry asked, already knowing why but he wanted to hear the werewolf's excuse.

"I was too busy saving Sirius's arse from his exes." Remus muttered.

Sirius laughed rather oddly, and smiled meekly at Hrary. Harry rolled his eye in disappointment. Hadn't his own father noticed that his two best friends were head over heels in love with each other? If Harry's mind had a face, it would have been twisted in extreme disdain.

"Well, don't you have homework or something to do lad?" Sirius sputtered, trying to get all the attention off his past.

"It's not due for another few days." Harry answered intent on finding a little more about his godfather and his crush's past misfortunes. "I would have thought Remus would have had girls flocking around him…" He left the sentence hanging so to see Sirius's expression.

It darkened at once, the mere thought of his little Moony being someone else's. The Face of Harry's Mind smirked. Remus on the other hand blushed so red Harry thought Ron's maroon sweater would have failed to be dark enough to out do it in redness.

"I…why…" Remus blubbered. Harry stifled a laugh and smiled at the man. Sirius still looked like a dragon that had just lost his egg and grumbled something that sounded awfully like, "Remus is _mine_! No bloody prick is going to get him from _me_!"

Now Harry laughed and both men stared at him with a slight worry of why their best friend's son was cackling.

"I, snort, have, laugh, to go, giggle, to lunch," Harry gasped. His right hand clutched his side and he half walked, half tripped over himself in his fit of giggles, right out the door.

All he heard as he left was Remus's concerned voice, "Maybe we should get him something for his health…"

Sirius countered, "No! It should be a _salamander_!"

Harry leaned against a wall wondering about the salamander, when he heard footsteps. Harry's eyes darted in the direction and he felt chills run down his back, it was most definitely Snape.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape's voice was laced with his usual hate for all things not Slytherin.

"I just went to see Professor Remus and his assistant." Harry answered, looking up at his Potion's Professor with certain distaste.

Snape's eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare, "Potter, you should be doing your homework, not dilly dallying with your _Professors_."

"I know, sir. It's just that they're more than Professors to me. I'm sure you would understand if you had any inkling as to what love was." Harry wasn't about to let the greasy haired man out do him.

Snape looked murderous but before he could spit something out at Harry he quickly jumped in, "I should get going anyway, _Professor_, lunch's about to start."

Snape was about to say something for the second time but Harry bolted down the hallway before the first syllable of what the Slytherin Head wanted to say came out of his mouth. _He really needs to find a love interest, besides torturing his students of course…_Harry smirked at the thought and found himself standing by the ever moving Hogwarts stairs, he waited patiently for them to stop for a bit so he could get on one that was going down to the Great Hall.

As he waited a thought struck him, why was he suddenly so interested in other people's love lives? First Hermione, now Sirius and Remus, and he had even thought about Severus _Bloody_ Snape. Harry shivered at the thought and wondered why he was wasting time on such obscure problems. Didn't he have better things to worry about, like Voldemort or something…?

Harry sighed just as a set of stairs stopped at his feet; he smiled as he ran down the ones that led to the Great Hall only to find Draco at the doors talking to some girl. Harry suddenly felt a pang of pain strike the left side of his chest. Draco's hand moved to the girl's hair and he softly stroked it; Harry's heart twisted and made him choke.

He had seen the boy cry once and now Harry suddenly felt hurt…? What was going on? Before his mind could reside on it any longer, Ron gave him a hard clap on the back. Harry 'oofed' and leaned forward from the random and quite strong clap.

"You won't believe it Harry!" Ron laughed.

"What won't I believe?" Harry was hardly paying attention, his eyes glued to the brunette flirting with Draco. Harry swallowed hard, the pain dulled a bit.

"Hermione nearly fell off the ladder in the library; lucky for her some Ravenclaw boy caught her." And Ron found this amusing?

"Haha?" Harry questioned quite unsure if this was in fact a laughing matter. "Is she okay?"

"It's Hermione, of course she's okay. Already lecturing Ginny about why her Potion's essay is bad," Ron answered. He had started to walk towards the doors of the Great Hall and Harry had to follow or it would seem odd. Every step felt like he was walking towards the most dreadful thing in the world. Draco was _still_ talking to the girl. A second gulp dulled the ache that seemed to be rising. Harry walked past Draco, trying not to look at him or the girl.

What was going on?

**oOo**

Draco had been walking to the Great Hall for lunch when some annoying prick of a girl and started to talk to him. She was a Slytherin so if he didn't talk to her, his reputation and stature would die. His popularity existed partially due to the fact that he was friendly with most Slytherins.

"Oh Draco, your smile is positively beautiful." She was buttering him up.

"Why thank-you," he smirked, changing the soft look into something more wicked, more evil.

"Haha, and your smirk is much more _lovely_," her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, completely annoying.

"You think so?" Draco teased, when would she leave him be?

"Oh yes, absolutely." She smiled, Draco groaned mentally.

"It's Malfoy trait," he replied showing his cocky personality, which only seemed to make her giggle more. It was while she giggled that he saw Harry Potter staring at him and the girl in a slightly angry way. Draco's heartbeat picked up, he didn't want Potter to see him talking to the girl, anything else would be good.

"It's a wonderful Malfoy trait," she cooed, "you should show some of the other ones." God was she desperate.

"Hmm, I always thought I showed enough of them," Draco mused.

"Not nearly enough, Drakey." Draco's head snapped her way and he sent her a glare that clearly stated she wasn't allowed to call him that.

It didn't seem like she got the message, "Drakey, how about you skip lunch and we can go _study_ in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"I'm rather hungry actually, maybe later." Draco half growled, half grinded through his teeth. Weasel was with Potter now, walking towards the Great Hall. Draco saw an expression of dread on Potter, one that he thought he wore himself.

"Oh come on, Drakey!" She whined, tugging at the sleeve of his robe, a pout across her lips. Harry walked past him and Draco's eyes looked nowhere else, he seemed to be avoiding him. Why, why was he avoiding him? Draco could feel the need to be recognized rise in him so he sent a glare towards the girl.

"One, don't call me 'Drakey' and two, I don't feel like going to _study_ with _you_." He spat in her face before heading off towards his table quite agitated by her. His eyes stuck to Harry as if he was the only thing in the world and watched as he and his redhead friend sat down just seats away from his own.

"Draco!" Blaise smiled at him. "You don't look too happy? What's wrong mate?"

"I had to deal with a slut," he answered, still annoyed and still wanting that Harry look at him.

"Another desperate attempt by a girl," Blaise sighed as he took a bite out of his…Draco wasn't quite sure what kind of sandwich it was but thought that maybe it was better that way.

He looked back at Harry, who was looking at the Weasel. Draco's eyes glared at the boy, willing him to look his way but it didn't seem to work, so he growled instead and threw his spoon into the soup he was attempting to eat. "I'll meet you in Potions."

Before Blaise could say anything, Draco walked out of the Great Hall, peeved at himself for his desire that Harry Potter look at him and at Harry for not looking. And when had he become, _Harry?_ Merlin, he needed to calm down.

His feet led him straight to his abandoned classroom and he slammed the door shut behind him for the second time that day.

**oOo**

"I have to go Ron," Harry blurted out quickly as he saw Draco's robes flap out of existence behind the Great Hall doors.

"What?" Ron asked, confusion obviously rising in him.

"Gotta go, see you in Potions," Harry replied hastily, he had thrown his spoon into his bowl and was quickly walking out of the Great Hall.

Harry needed to know where Draco was headed, since he had disappeared after Transfiguration too. Harry didn't quite care if anyone wondered why he had run out right after Draco had run out, he had a feeling that Draco had wanted time alone but he himself wanted to see where he spent his alone time.

It was just as Draco turned right into another hallway that Harry saw his robes flap, so he ran down the hallway after him. He wasn't about to lose his blonde obsession.

**oOo**

Blaise watched in curiosity as Harry Potter left his seat in the same abnormal manner as Draco had and practically ran out of the Great Hall as well. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, seeing as he had left his best friend looking confused as he himself ran off.

Blaise stared at Ron; he looked adorable with a confused expression on his face. Blaise immediately caught himself, scolding himself for thinking such things about Ron _Weasley_ of all the people in the world…but he was just so cute!

Merlin he must be going _mad_, but Blaise himself admitted that maybe, just maybe he thought the boy was cute. There was no point in denying it; he remembered what it had been like when he had denied that he was bisexual. It had been such a headache.

Blaise sighed as he looked away from the redhead, his head filling with images that made him blush. He'd just accept the fact that he was turned on by Ron Weasley. It would pass, it _always_ passed…right?

**oOo**

Harry wasn't sure how exactly he had ended up in the cold of the dungeons but there he was trailing Draco Malfoy. Harry had made sure he was always far enough from the boy not to be seen but close enough to keep him in sight.

Draco had finally stopped at a door and flung it open, closing it behind nearly as quickly. Harry's brows scrunched up in confusion and he stood for a few minutes at the spot he had stopped at, wondering why exactly Draco had gone to some random classroom and shut himself in.

He softly walked over to the door and pressed his ear against its cold barren wood. He shivered but tried hard to listen to what was going on inside the classroom. There was silence on the other side and Harry fell deeper into his pit of confusion. _Why did Draco come here?_ He asked himself. The boy was acting awfully strange, especially with the way he had acted last year.

Harry wasn't even sure what he was doing stalking the guy or even worrying about him but he was curious as hell. Harry stood with his ear against the door for another few minutes but heard nothing, then there was a loud bang and Harry recoiled.

"What the…?" Harry mumbled, quickly sidestepping into the darkness. The door flung open and Draco stepped outside, anger marked his face. He didn't bother looking around and walked off the way he had come. Harry stood like a piece of armour in the darkness not even breathing until he was sure that Draco had disappeared down the hallway.

His mouth opened up sucking in air and he stepped cautiously towards the classroom door. The classroom was empty, a thick layer of dust claimed everything as its territory and shards of glass lay scattered all over the floor. It explained the crashing noise but why had Draco broken, whatever it was, after flirting with a girl so endlessly. Harry scowled at the thought of the girl and shoved them aside, he had to get to Potions. Draco could come later.

Snape already hated him, and reaching his class late would only add to his loathing. Harry wondered why the man held so much negative energy towards him, because when he thought about it Harry had only hated the guy because he picked on him profusely. Maybe all Snape needed was someone to love…but who was going to love him? McGonagall was a no, seeing as she seemed to be crushing over Dumbledore, Harry shivered at the thought in disgust.

Then there was his crazy Divination teacher, who was a whack job he wouldn't want to bestow upon Voldemort let alone Snape. That left Madam Pomfrey, who was too old, Madam Hooch; too…she just wouldn't work out with Snape, Hagrid…? _Merlin no!_ Harry gagged in horror. The mere thought was too disturbing.

_I'll end my list here and just go to Potions_, Harry thought as images of Hagrid snogging Snape filled his head. Harry shivered a second time and finally got out of the maze of hallways he had followed Draco into due to his off curiosity in the blonde.

_Honestly…I need to get my head straight or at least screwed on properly, all this evil Dark Lord fighting is going to drive me bonkers and I'll be sharing a bed beside Lockhart. _Harry walked over to his Potions class and found everyone waiting in front of the room, he wasn't late and that allowed Harry a sigh of relief.

Of course the sigh only lasted for a few seconds since Snape had arrived and was glaring at everyone to go inside the classroom. Harry walked in behind the head of some Hufflepuff boy and glanced around the room for Ron.

That's when he noticed something strange about Snape's classroom, the seats that usually had to two to a table now had four chairs to each table. _How odd…_

"You're going to be performing your potions in groups of four due to the fact that supplies are limited in the case of some ingredients and I'd rather not waste them on you ingrates; thus the groups of four. I don't really care who you group up with, so just get into groups," he waved his hands at them and strode to his own desk.

Harry stood beside Ron, "I guess Dean and Seamus will do right?"

"Actually…no. They're already in a group with Neville and that Hufflepuff guy…" Ron trailed, looking around to see who else was left.

Harry's eyes caught three empty seats by Theodore Nott. "Ron we'll have to work with Nott." Ron growled but Harry knew he wasn't going to whine about it…just yet.

They walked over and sat down across from the quite boy, wondering who the last of their group would be. Harry noticed that there were only three groups of four anyway seeing as it was only the Gryffindors and Slytherins that had the most students come back for the summer courses.

There was only one Hufflepuff who had returned and one Ravenclaw meaning he would be joining him. As Harry's head turned around he saw Michael Corner sit down beside Theodore Nott.

_This'll be nice…_ Harry thought wryly.

* * *

**A/N:** Snape and George...:cringes at her own suggestion: On second thought, let's not. I'll find _someone_ for him...eventually...:cough, cough: 


End file.
